highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Crowtail
❝ Important/character-defining quote here ❞ — Who said the quote (and to whom or under what circumstances, if available) Crowtail is a long-furred dark grey tom with piercing green eyes, his build is tall and on the muscular side. He is determined, over-confident, and easily irritated. He is currently ranked as a warrior from ShadowClan and is mentoring Cinderpaw. 'Appearance' Heritage: Nebelung(mother) x Maine coon(father). Description: Crowtail is quite a large, muscular tom thanks to his parents' heritage. His fure is quite long and soft, despite it's spiky appearance at first. His base coat is a dark grey, with some lighter grey markings around his chest, paws and tail tip. Histail is also quite bushy and long, complimenting the rest of his figure. His eyes are a very light, piercing green, with his pupils usually narrowed. Finally, he has a scar running across his shoulders from an accident he had when he was dared to climb up some rocks nearby a waterfall and ended falling off. Palette: : = Base (#271F1D) : = Lighter (blended) markings (#504B47) : = Eyes (#AFE09D) : = Inner ears (#FCD8CC) : = Tongue (#EDB0A1) : = Pawpads (#FFCEC1) : = Nose (#1A120F) Voice: Deep and slightly husky. Scent: Pine and smoke. Gait: Long, fast strides and his head held up high, a proud and confident kind of walk. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Determined -' Whenever he wants something he does not let anyone or anything stand in his way and only relaxes once he's reached his goal. * '''+ Natural-born leader -''' Crowtail enjoys having control over others, and will always try to lead them to their goal whatever it takes. * '''+ Protective -''' He often assumes the role of a protector towards those he cares for, but he does expect their respect and attention in return. * '''± Ambitious -''' He has an eager desire to obtain success and power, which can often lead him to hurt those he cares for. * '''± Overly-confident -''' He has full trust in his abilities and appearence, and is not afraid to show it off. * '''− Easily irritated -''' His patience is practically non-existant, and it takes just a little to have him snap. He gets annoyed very easily, though he often tries to play it off and stay cool. * '''− Aggressive -''' Despite being relatively calm and care-free most of the time, Crowtail can be very aggressive if provoked. His outbursts can go from verbal to physical harm and he can rarely control them. * '''− Domineering -''' He likes to believe that he is his own boss most of the time, and works well when he is left to his own devices. He can come off as domineering and even violent when things don't go his way, getting stressed very easily. '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Rogue Cats Involved: Onyx, Eclipse, Ash, Wolf Age Range: 0-6 moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: Rogue Cats Involved: Onyx, Eclipse, Ash, Wolf Age Range: 6-12 moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: Rogue, ShadowClan Cats Involved: ShadowClan Age Range: 13-current moons *Crowtail meets Birchfall and starts flirting with her. *ShadowClan runs out of water and the heat grows. Crow is told to go to the ravine with some other warriors to start digging out the dens. *Crow leaves Birchfall alone for a moment and goes to help out a fellow clanmate. *Crow is told to get the queens and kits to the new camp, which takes him a lot of time. *Crow helps Flickerheart out -along with four other warriors- to move a branch in the makeshift camp, then he is told to walk down it to see if it's safe. *Crow goes back to the old camp and helps Nightmoth to walk to the new camp. *Once they get there Crow realizes that they aren't in a good condition to walk, so he carries Snakepaw(snap), Taipanpaw(bite) and Nightmoth over to the medicine cat den. *Crow goes back to the old camp and returns with the herbs from the medicine cat den. *Crow collects his and Birchfall's nest, helps carrying prey and moves over to the new camp. *ShadowClan moves into the tunnels. *After being challenged to get to the higher ledges by Birchfall, Crow slips and falls off, hitting his shoulder with some sharp rocks and slashing it open. *ShadowClan gets out of the tunnels. *Crow helps out Taipanpawbite to look for a missing WindClanner. **They are not successful and Taipanpawbite eventually gives up. *Crow meets and flirts around with Duskfall *Crow is assigned to mentor Lizardpaw. *Crow and Birchfall go out to hunt snakes. *Crow is assigned to mentor Cinderpaw. **He shows her around the SkyClan and WindClan border. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Cares for ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Misses | ⦁⦁⦁ = Regrets ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= "..." TBA. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= "..." TBA. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= "..." TBA. ---- :Birchfall/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Nightmoth/Medicine cat/Acquaintance/⦁/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Duskfall/Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= "..." TBA. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= "..." TBA. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= "..." TBA. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *He shares a voice with Ain from the game Elsword. *He is based off of Clyde Barrow. *He used to steal things from twolegs with his family. *He accidentally killed his brother while they were sparring, though he never shares this story with anyone else. 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Imageedit_1_4437036436.png|Crowtail headshot by Eyota Eekcrow.png|Crowtail doodle by Apricate Crowtail_.png|Crowtail fullbody by Sparklepet1356 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Agensive Category:ShadowClan Category:Warrior